Can I kiss you?
by HaruRiTwins
Summary: AllenxLenalee Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.. Just borrowing it!

Lenalee suddenly thought about how it feels when you kiss someone you love or being kissed by someone you love as she remembered the scene she saw before she went onboard the train with Allen. There was a man and a lady who said their goodbye with each other with a kiss on tha lips. She can feel her face heating up until now. The scene never left her mind and just keep on replaying.

Allen,on the other hand,who's sitting in front of her,was staring at her,completely concerned about her behavior noticing her flushed face.

"Is there a problem,Lenalee?" He asked,cocking a brow

The teal haired girl was startled when she heard him. Her face was completely red obviously because she can't make it go away and she only shook her head as an answer. But,Allen was not satisfied with her respond. It was obvious for him that there's something bothering her.

"Are you feeling ill?" He asked another question but failed to know what he wanted to know as she shook her head again. He didn't gave up yet. Instead,he stood up and walked to her then bent his knees to level her sitting position. He was embarrassed by his action,but didn't mind about it for he was desperate to know what bothers her.

"Lenalee,I can sense that something's bothering you. Will you tell me what it is?"

Allen knew that she will tell him this time. He looked straight to her eyes,not wanting her to ignore his question. Her face turned red again. Noticing their distance,he came up to a thought that their distance might be the reason,Allen's face would be red by now also,but he ignored it. If their distance can make her tell him what's bothering her, then that's fine with him. He was worried that maybe he said or done something that made her uncomfortable. He'll fix it now or never.

"Lenalee?" He called her once again.

Lenalee felt her eyes looked down Allen's lips. Her heart beats getting faster. She doesn't know why though. Then,it suddenly occured to her that she wanted to kiss him for an unknown mentally slapped herself for thinking like that. The scene really got her,maybe.

So,if she does kiss Allen right now,surely he will get mad at her,is what she thought. She do like him more than a friend but,it's rude to kiss him so suddenly,right?

But... What if...

"Can I kiss you?"

She'll asked him for it?...

Moment of silence...

Silence again...

S... I... L... E... N... C... E...

Lenalee's eyes widen hearing the words slipped out her mouth. She didn't mean to ask it out loud. So,she quickly put her palm on her mouth to shut herself up and silently cursed herself.

'He's probably mad right now'she thought sadly,bowing her head with her hand still on her mouth. He would definitely not going to talk to her after what she had 'accidentally' said. She couldn't look up him now. She's really embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry I-..." she tried to apologized but found herself not succeeding as she felt her heart bursted with nervousness and embarrassment and tears already escaped through her eyes.

But then, she felt Allen's hand cupped her hand that covered her mouth then he slowly pulled it out. His other hand was on her cheek,wiping her tears. His sudden actions made her looked up him and then she saw Allen smiling at her. He's not angry at all.. Maybe...

"It's ok Lenalee" His words made her completely believed that he's not angry. But she didn't expect the words he said next.

"Go on,you can kiss me.. I don't want to see you so upset about anything"

That makes her more embarrassed. Does he even know what he's saying? Aren't he embarrassed saying it? Or he's just a clueless gentleman? Or maybe just being a gentleman? Why would he said that? She sighed.. He may not know about her feelings for him.. But,saying that it's ok to kiss you is not right.. Is it? Cause,she might misunderstood what he meant... Or.. Maybe he knew about her feelings all along? That's why he's acting this way? But, we can only know the answer by asking it,right?

"A-Allen.. Why are you doing this for me?" she hoped that he'll answer him seriously.. Cause' by now.. She's serious...

Allen smiled again and said,  
"I already said it,right? I don't want to see you so upset about anything"

then,he pulled away his hand that was on her cheek and rested it on his knees together with his other hand.. He noticed that she's silent after he answered. So,he thought maybe she's not asking about what he said earlier.. Maybe, something like she wants him to confess something... It made him nervous somehow..

"Is there something you want me to say,Lenalee?"

She wanted to hit him right now. But she chose to remain calm. It's not the answer she wanted to hear,obviously!  
"Allen.. What do you feel about me?"

She tried another approach.. Maybe asking him directly will do..  
Then she saw Allen looked away... And she felt a little frustrated...  
Maybe it's not the right thing to ask then?

But,little did she knew,Allen was nervous and was just thinking about if he should answer that.. Judging by Lenalee's face,she would not make him get away with the question.. He chuckled to himself.. It was like she's imitating him from his earlier action..

Well,he should answer her or he wouldn't have a good sleep later..

Looking back at her serious face,he said,

"I... I love you,.. Lenalee"

Lenalee was strucked .. The way he let it out was truly sincere and honest.. She can tell cause she knew when he would lie and when he would be honest. And this time she can tell, he's honest.. You'll learn all of it when love hits you!

She felt tears flow down her cheeks again.. She doesn't know how to respond. She was muted. She can't even move from where she was. She didn't even notice that two warm hands were now holding both of her cheeks and wiping every tears.. She just stare at the owner of it and saw it smile...

"I never imagined you felt the same Allen, I love you,too.." she finally said

They were both smiling,both were happy with each others' honest feelings and confessions. Who could imagine that it will lead to these?

Allen didn't expect it to happen also.. He just wanted to comfort Lenalee but,look! It went to something surprising but made him happy... He loves her and she loves him too... Maybe it's just the fact that feelings will one day be freed from its cage.

He felt himself smiled widely,remembering what Lenalee asked him earlier and decided to use it to ask it back on her..

"Can I kiss you?"

Lenalee should be redder than red tomato by now, (if that's even possible) embarrassed by how her own question bounced back at her.. What else can he do to make her embarass more?But,let's make it different.. Since,she now knew how Allen felt about her..

She giggled..

"Go on,you can kiss me"

She giggled again..

Allen gave her a laughed cause'he knew she was just mimicking him

He moved closer and closer until their gap was a mere centimetres then he slowly closed his eyes. Lenalee did the same..

Allen closed the gap between them until their lips collided...

It lasted a seconds but,for them,it was like time has stop letting their feelings to unite

They moved apart,holding hands with a wide smile on their faces

"Hey? Where did you get the idea of asking me that?" Allen asked,moving his hands to touch her cheeks

"What?"

"The can I kiss you thing?" Allen clarified

How much more can Lenalee get to make her more red?Redder than apple?redder than her...heart? But whatever!  
She swear she would never tell him that it's because of a lovers she saw

END...

R&R ^_^


End file.
